A spinal disc lies between surfaces of adjacent vertebrae, known as endplates. The disc stabilizes the spine and assists in distributing forces between vertebral bodies. A spinal disc may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease or other degenerative processes. For example, a portion of the disc may weaken or tear which can result in a protrusion into a region of the spine (e.g., the vertebratal foramen) that includes spinal nerves. The protruding portion may press against spinal nerves causing pain, numbness, tingling, diminished strength and/or a loss of motion. Another common degenerative process is the loss of fluid from the disc. Such fluid loss can limit the ability of the disc to absorb stress and may reduce its height, which can lead to further instability of the spine, as well as decreasing mobility and causing pain.
To address these conditions, a displaced or damaged spinal disc may be surgically removed from the spine and replaced with a spinal disc implant. Specialized instruments have been provided to facilitate preparation of the site which wilt receive the spinal disc implant.